Sweet Dream Or Beatiful Nightmare
by Saori1499
Summary: Summary: My name is Saori Sendou and I lived a more or less of a normal life until I wished I could live in the anime world. By fate or something like that I end up in anime bleach and for the worst I ended up in hueco muendo. How will I survive in this den of beast especially when Aizen seems like he has a sinister plan up his sleeves and unfortunately I'm involved in his plan.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Las Noches

Sweet dreams or Beautiful nightmare

Summary: My name is Saori Sendou and I lived a more or less of a normal life until I wished I could live in the anime world. By fate or something like that I end up in anime bleach and for the worst I ended up in hueco muendo. How will I survive in this den of beast especially when Aizen seems like he has a sinister plan up his sleeves

Chapter 1: Welcome to Las Noches

My P.O.V

"Finally I'm home." I fell on the couch immediately when i arrived home, i was beyond exhausted. Sorry my name is Saori Sendou, I'm 14 years of age. Yeah that's me a total otaku or as my classmates call me an anime freak funny huh. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I took off my clothes, put them in the clothes basket and entered the shower. While I was bathing i was thinking how nice it would be if i could be in an anime it would be awesome yes i know it's impossible " Do you want that to come true?" "Well of course" i replied, then i remembered that i was the only one in the house. "Wait who said that?" The only thing i remembered was being dragged into some alternate dimension."AAAAHHHHH!" i was screaming and swearing that i would die i mean who wouldn't. Before i knew it i was sitting on the floor inside of Las Noeches in the scene when kaname was about to cut off grimmjow's arm. Out of all the scenes to fall into,it had to be this one I thought to myself, at least it wasn't a major battle. "Who are you?" kaname asked. I was still in deep thought so i didn't hear him next thing i know i had a sword at my neck. " uh hi there" i said nervously. " I'll ask you once more who are you" kaname repeated. I thought it would have been best if i hadn't lied because i might had ended up head less so i told him i was Saori Sendou. Kaname only nodded in acceptance and got back in position to cut off grimmjow's arm. I noticed this but unfortunately grimmjow is all brawn and no brain. "Grimmjow dogde that move!" I shouted. "How do you know my name girl" grimmjow growled at me." It's a long story just dodge" I repeated the idiot still didn't dodge so I pushed him out of the way of kaname's sword range. That had seemed to catch Aizen's attention, grimmjow finally noticed what would've happened if I didn't push him out of the way. " You bastard you were trying to cut my arm off" kaname sheathed his sword and only responded as" I only wanted to do what Ithought was right, I apologize if I have caused you any inconveinence Aizen -Sama" " You have got to be kidding me" I said out loud without realizing. This earned me a nasty glare from kaname which I don't know if it should be possible for a blind man. " I got it I'm in a dream that's the only logical explanation for me being inside an anime" Aizen was staring on me like he found some new toy to amuze himself with. Then suddenly Ulquiorra and Yami came through the door to report their visit to the human world. For some reason when Ulquiorra saw me his mood took a sudden turn for the worst you could see it in his eyes that he was upset it was bad enough that he scares me no matter how good-looking he might be but then he just had to raise his spiritual pressure so high that even grimmjow had seemed to be affected. " Grimmjow are you all right "I said seemingly not affected at all. This had upset Ulquiorra even more "Ulquiorra stop this " Aizen said in an completely unamuzed voice. Ulquiorra immediately stopped then Yami asked a really stupid question." Lord aizen can we eat this human's soul" At that moment I felt like I was some kind of pig who was gonna be eaten but the owners couldn't find out whether to bake it or roast it. "No one is gonna eat me" I said shivering at then thought. "shut up a lowly human has no voice in this" ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice. " well sorry for being a lowly human at least i'm not a statue." I responded. "Lord aizen i think we should let her live" grimmjow said. I could believe it grimmjow was defending me well it probably just payback for saving his arm. Aizen smiled no matter how much i hated the guy there was no dening that he was good looking. " I have something in mind and i need your help Saori" Aizen said while locking eyes with me i mean how could i say no. "It depends, I mean if it's within my capabilities" Aizen smiled at my answer "well I'll tell you what it is after you get dressed." I was puzzled by what he had said. "Huh dressed what do you mean ... wait a minute now that you mention it, it is a little chilly out here." i looked down and to my horror i was standing naked in a room full of guys i was beyond embarrassed. I blushed like crazy "you could've told me this sooner you know! Baka Aizen!" When Aizen heard what I said he raised one of his eyebrows and he was very intrigeud by my rather strange personality. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and approached me when he did so I suddenly became nervous and watched his every step. He then placed his coat over my shoulders to cover my skin, I looked up on him and muttered a word of thanks. This had surprised everyone in the room even though you might not seen it on there faces they were definitely surprised by Aizen's actions. "Grimmjow can you show our guest to a empty room where she can stay" Grimmjow laughed, turned on his heels and said a simple 'let's go' to me. I pulled the coat closer to my skin still feeling insecure being alone with a guy. "And also Ulquiorra i would like it if you would bring saori a set of clothes" Ulquiorra nodded and signaled Yami to come with him. On my way to my new room I noticed that the place had no colour at all i mean if you don't count the colour of grimmjow's hair. "um grimmjow can I ask you a question?" i said trying to break the silence. Grimmjow's back was still faced to me then he replied " you just did." And then came the silence again man I hated it, then grimmjow sighed and said " well aren't you gonna ask the question." 'huh' was the only thing that came out of my mouth then I realized what he said. " Oh right, um does Las noches always look so lifeless" Grimmjow came to a sudden stop so I did the same, then he pushed his hair back using his right hand in a motion that looked like he was combing it. And thus the silence returned, I sighed and thought to myself this isn't going anywhere. "Girl, let me ask you this. Do you know where we are?" I nodded and responded "Las Noches in Hueco Muendo right." "If you know then stop asking stupid questions." grimmjow growled then continued to walk. I stared at the floor for a while trying to understand what he meant then I noticed there was a humongous forty legs crawling at a high speed towards my legs. "um grimmjow" I said nervously. Grimmjow ignored me and continued to walk. It got closer "g-grimmjow" i said a little louder, Grimmjow still ignored me then it got a little too close for my liking then i jumped over it and started to run towards grimmjow which caused it to chase me down. "GRIMMJOW!" i was practically screaming by the time i reached him and when i did i hugged him from behind cowering in fear. "what is it now?" grimmjow said in an annoyed tone. He turned around to see what the problem was "forty leg" I said while pointing to the floor. "Forty what?"Grimmjow followed where i was pointing to and found what i was talking about. " your afraid of this low-level hollow" steps on the insect like hollow "Pathetic" "These things might be harmless to you but these things can kill me" I said still hugging on to him. " Anyways we're here" grimmjow turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room wasn't far from the arrancar assembly hall it was the 13th door down. The was no different from the building itself just plain white. The room had a couch to one side and a bunk bed to the other and a bathroom near the door, it also had a jail cell like window that shows the moon. "Thank you" i said. "whatever just make sure you dont open the door unless it's aizen or ulquiorra" then grimmjow shoved this hands in his pants pockets then walked off. I then closed the door and leaned on it hoping that i would wake up if this some sort of nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2 : The mission

Chapter 2: The mission  
The next morning I woke up stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes then realized that there was a clean set of clothes on the end of the bed. It most have been ulquiorra I thought to myself then I got up took up the clothes and went inside of the bathroom to change my clothes and brush my teeth. After i put on the dress that ulquiorra had left me I realized a number of things. One the dress was simply enough it was knee-length and it had ruffles at the end also it didn't have a strap. Two my apperance was different i was completely animated I had red hair it was straight at the top but curlyish at the bottom and my hair was back length. A little too long for my liking. I also the colour of my eyes were honey gold. I'm pretty sure I was staring on myself for quite a while so I just said oh well and came out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed thinking of what I should do and of course nothing came to mind. I sighed and decided that I would walk around despite grimmjow's warning before I die from boredom. I had put on the coat Aizen had gave me yesterday then I opened the door as silently as I could so I didn't attract any attention to myself and I did the same when I closed the door. As I walked down the corridor I noticed that the doors were numbered, I also saw many things like Yami eating like a pig, that was probably recovery for Ichigo cutting off his arm, but it was sit a strange sight. I decide not to bother him who know he might eat me too, with that thought on my mind I quickly walked pass the room. I then saw some arrancar girls flirting with luppi at least that's what it looked like after standing there for a couple of seconds it looked like luppi turned them down and they were beyond pissed. I walked passed before they took their rejection out on me, then I thought to myself even arrancar do these kinda stuff huh it still was kinda creepy. I saw many other interesting stuff some more disturbing than others as I walked along I noticed someone was heading in my direction but since he/she was still far away I had no idea who it was. As I got closer I noticed his very distinct features he was very, very tall, he wore an eyepatch and he was very skinny, only one person had features like these I was hoping that I was wrong about it. A few step closer confirmed my judgements it was none other than espada number 5 Nnoitora hopefully he wouldn't stop me. Step by step I kept on moving closer to him my heart was beating like crazy he was one of the people I didn't want to meet I have 3 more but I let's leave that for a different time. Yeah I finally passed him and he didn't say anything to me I said to myself I was relieved. "Oi pet" nnoitora said directing it to me. I stopped and started to panick what am I gonna do I thought to myself. "y-yes" I said nervously. "I haven't seen you before are you new here?" he asked. "yes um is there a problem" I asked hoping he would say no. Nnoitora grinned and threw his sword over his shoulder this was a bad sign then he said " yeah ,since your new here i'm pretty sure they told you that you should bow respectfully to those of a higher rank than you pet."nnoitora said. "I'm sorry I forgot Nnoitora-sama" I apologized while bowing again hoping he would leave. "follow me pet" he said in a slightly happy tone. Unfortunately I had no choice in the matter so I followed Nnoitora to until we reached our destination which sadly was his room. I wasn't expecting to see a junk pile I mean it looked horrible the bed sheets were half way across the room, papers were every where and chars and blood were all over the wall. "um so what should I do here sir" I questioned. "I need you to clean this room i would normally have tesla clean it but he's nowhere to be found so just think of it as punishment, pet" Nnoitora sat down to watch me clean his pig sty. Only if I could choke the life outta this grinning freak, but sadly I can't mostly cause I might get incinerated by a cero. So first I got a new set of sheets for his bed and changed them, after I wiped the floor and picked up the papers and plastic bags then put then in the bin. Next I had a to repaint his room and believe me it was exhausting by the time I was done I nearly passed out. When I reached his bathroom I notice there was a body on the floor "um sir there's a body in here what should I do with it" Nnoitora got up out of his chair and then stood over me " oh your right " he said totally not surprised "leave it there and clean the rest of the bathroom." I had finally finished and I was starving I hadn't eaten in two days I might die from this. "Pet you did a even better job than tesla, I have one more thing for you to do". Now I really wanna kill this guy. "What is it sir" I said effortlessly. "Take up those books over on the table and follow me" Nnoitora said. I did what Nnoitora said they were at least ten books on that table and believe me the weren't small either. I followed him to the assembly hall on my way there I noticed that my room door was open. I'm pretty sure I closed it so I stopped and to go back to close it. When I was gonna close it I notice that they were voices coming from in my room, so I slightly opened my room door and I saw Ulqiorra and Grimmjow discussing something with the other person in the room. Grimmjow turned around and saw me peaking inside my own room "it seems like she's already here," grimmjow stood up and walked towards me" aren't you coming inside girl."grimmjow said in almost annoyed voice when he rudely interuppted by Nnoitora" Oi pet, what's the hold up," Nnoitora saw that I was talking to grimmjow then asked "what's this, why are you talking to trash." "That's what I want to know girl," grimmjow growled while both he and nnoitora were having some sort of glare down. "Why don't all three of you come inside I was discussing very important matters." I realized that the other person in the room was Aizen and both grimmjow and nnoitora had immediately stopped their bickering and came inside the room. Then I did the same " Saori where have you been all day, didn't I tell you that I have a mission for you." Aizen said smiling. " I got bored so I was walking around and I was helping nnoitora" I said placing the books on the table. Aizen looked on Nnoitora then back on me "well then for the mission I need all four of you to go to the human world and attend Ichigo Kurosaki's school, I already made the nessecary arrangements for you to go to the school and for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nnoitora to go to Syazel Apporo for something." The three off the espada's left the room but at the last minite Nnoitora told me to keep his books then he closed the door behind him. "So Aizen what exactly should I do now." "I basically need you to tell me what you know about Kurosaki the soul society and hueco muendo." he said patting me on the head. I did as I was told I told him that I was not from this universe and where I'm from you people are known cause your in an anime called Bleach and also that all the espadas and arrancars died and that he lost the winter war. "That sure is interesting so in the end gin betrays me and I get defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen smiled it seems as if he was not taking this seriously. " Do you believe me?" I asked out of curiousity. "I guess I do since you have told me some events that have already happened but I really don't like the sound of me being defeated." Aizen said. "Anyways it seems like you've taken a liking to my coat since your still wearing it," "I guess so, it's comfortable" I replied. " Aizen smirked then he stood up and said " goodnight, what was it they say in the human world again oh I remember, don't let the bed bugs bite." then Aizen left room chuckling and with me again panicking about being attacked by another insect like hollow. "Yeah goodnight to you too jerk, I hope a boulder falls on that pretty face of yours." With the thought of the possiblity of a hollow crawling in my bed I hardly got a wink of sleep. I swore I would get Aizen back for this. When I woke up I noticed that there was a uniform there thanks ulqui I thought to myself. I grabbed a white cotton towel that was thrown over the chair handle and I went to take a bath. When I opened the door to my disbelief I saw Luppi I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open too. "Um luppi what are you doing in my bathroom?" I asked hoping for a logical answer. Luppi looked at me searching my face to see if I talking to him then he sighed and smiled. "Well isn't it obvious, I came here to admire my cuteness since there aren't a lot of bathrooms with mirrors." I facepalmed honestly he came here to admire himself gosh, what is he? A chick? "So how did you get in here the door is locked," I said scratching my hair. "Through the wall obviously," he said rolling his eyes. At that moment three words came to mind .Fuck "you've got to be kidding me," "go and check for yourself" he replied still obsessed with his looks. At first I didn't want to believe it but I can't doubt my eyes. There was a giant hole in the wall the only good thing is that the door was still there. And as soon as I said that the door fell outta place, just my luck huh, I went back to the bathroom and the was luppi all happy enjoying seeing that face of his. "hey luppi get out I need to bathe" i said slighty pissed but you couldn't see it on my face. "Go ahead its not like you got anything to need privacy anyways" he said in his normal annoying childish voice. There was so much I could take and no more and he crossed the line. "Oi scar faced pip squeak get out before I throw you out" I said in a cold threatening voice. Luppi flinched at the tone of my voice then he regained his composure then said "I would like to see you try," I smiled evily then replied " I was hoping you would've said that" I placed the towel on the counter then I grabbed luppi by the collar and threw him out of what used to be the door. "And don't come back!" I said slamming the bathroom door behind me. Luppi sat there for a few seconds trying comprehend what just happened to him and then he got up and left. When I finished bathing I had put on my new uniform and caught up my hair in one with black ribbon. The uniform was white and grey, but believe me I wore enough of those colours for a life time even though it unexpectedly fit me. A new school, new friends new enemies, new life I said to myself while I strolled down the corridor where my destination was none other than the arrancar assembly hall.


	3. Chapter 3 : The transfer students

Chapter 3: The transfer students

I opened the doors to the arrancar assembly hall and there they were Nnoitora, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in karakura high uniforms without their half mask. Ulquiorra didn't have the mask over his head and he also, somehow managed to get rid of the green streaks on his face , Grimmjow didn't have his jaw mask or the green marks under his eyes even though his electric blue hair would still stand out, Nnoitora didn't change much he still had on his eyepatch I what's wonder under it. " I think I entered the wrong room" I said while trying to walk away. " Sao-pet where do you think your going?" grabs me by my collar and drags me around what seemed like a breakfast table. Sao- pet what the? you know what I won't even ask.

"Good morning Nnoitora." I said smiling. Nnoitora simply looked on me wondering what I talking about. "Good morning Pet. Is this good morning thing they say in the human world," he said while leaning his body on the table. Before I could've answered Ulquiorra interrupted and said in a cold none welcoming voice," Why are you talking about such irrelevant things Nnoitora." I had totally forgot about ulquiorra so his voice had surprised me and caused me to jump and fall over in my chair.

"G-good morning Ulquirra, Grimmjow," I managed to choke out upside down. "Pfft, Are you a fucking idiot?" grimmjow said trying to stiffle his laugh. "I don't think I am," I said placing my hand at my chin honestly thinking about it. This made grimmjow laugh so hard tears started streaming down his cheeks and ulquiorra, nnoitora and I were looking on him like he was some form of maniac who escaped from rehab. Who knows maybe he was. I got up off the floor dust off my skirt and sat back down on the chair. "I see your having fun" Gin said with his supposingly glued smile on his face. Yeah that expression hardly leaves his face it gets creepy after a while. "Saori are you not planning on eating" he said in a concerned voice slightly opening his eyes to show a glint of amusementin it, beleive me it was sickening.

Eat what do you mean I don't see any food," as if by magic a buffet appeared on the table. Pancake, ham, bacon, eggs chicken and a lot more scrumcious food were on the table. It was as if Gin was reading my mind when he said " go ahead it's yours to eat, grimmjow and the other two can have some." As soon as he said that it was an all out race for food with nnoitora, grimmjow and I. I'm not sure if it was possible but we finished all of the food under 3 minutes. "Gouchisousama." Ulquiorra left immediately to open the garganta but his real reason was because he could stand our unmannerly eating - _ -. "I can hardly breathe in this freaking uniform." grimmjow said tugging at his shirt. " Here let me help" I stepped closer to him and loosened his tie by pulling his tie down and unbuttoned his two of his top buttons. "Better?" I asked. " Uh yeah, Thanks"

"Let's go your wasting time," Ulquiorra notified us. "yeah let's go " We entered the garganta because it was so dark I had to hold on the closest person to me honestly I had no idea who it was though. We were just walking in a pool of darkness it really wasn't comforting. Then again I felt something crawling on my leg I shook it off before it bit me or even worst. After what seemed like forever I could finally see light. You should've seen how happy I was, I immediately ran towards the exit not knowing what might happen to me. Nnoitora noticed what I was doing and shouted " Stop!" but it was too late I had already made it outside. Free finally free i thought to myself but wait a minute doesn't the ground have a more solid feeling. I looked down the only words that came to mind were "Oh Shit!" and again I was falling to my death, deja vu what the hell did I do to deserve this. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Normal P.O.V

It was a peaceful day for substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki at least in his case it was. His reason was firstly he didn't receive his normal wake up routine from his father, secondly there were no hollow attacks and thirdly there were no ghost bothering him. Ichigo's only problem was that Rukia was talking about her brother Byakuya Kuchiki and he basically got used to he bragging so he really just ignored her. That was until she sudden stopped dead in her tracks, " What's up Rukia why'd you stop." Ichigo asked out of concern for his friend. " Don't you hear that?" Rukia enquired. "Huh, what are talking about, . . . I get it you've finally lost it." he announced while throwing his bag over his shoulders and continued walking.

Rukia tried to ignore the sound she was hearing but she just couldn't it was getting louder by the second. She decided not to bother Ichigo again but then a red hair girl unexepectedly fell on top of Ichigo, sitting on his back. "Is the ground suppose to feel soft?" Saori queried while scratching the back of her head. Rukia was beyond shocked at what just happened her literal expression was 0.0 " "If you don't mind will you get off of my freaking back! Your not light you know." Ichigo managed to say while being smothered. Saori finally realized that she was sitting untop of a person she stood up like a bolt of lightning went through her.

"Soorryy" saori said bowing knowing that this was a japanese custom. "I don't think the idiot minds'" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo stood up and brushed off his clothes then he took up his bag off the ground " Yeah I don't mind . . . wait a minute who the hell are you calling an idiot midget " Ichigo said in a angry yet playful tone. " You already accepted it and by the way I'm not a midget your just a giant." she replied then she remembered saori was still there. " sorry about that before I forget why or how were you falling out of the sky." Saori had taken a step back then answered nervously " I fell out of a plane," saori stated even though she was clearly lying. Ichigo and Rukia had sweat dropped at her obvious lie.

"If your gonna lie at least make up a better one," Ichigo said smiling. " Well I guess you have your reason for not telling us after all we just met."

My P.O.V

So this is Ichigo I thought to myself " The one who protects..." I finally understood what that means to me ichigo warm a person who go through any means to protect his friends. Ichigo was looking on me like I had said something weird, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" I asked not knowing I had said something out loud. " No it's nothing I just thought that you said the one who protects." Before I could answer Nnoitora came out of nowhere and dragged me by the collar down the street " Nnoitora you bastard lemme go before I die from lack of oxygen," I screamed at him. " Shut up pet your giving me a fucking headache." he shouted back at me. ... meanwhile Rukia and Ichigo were standing at the same spot wondering what the hell was that.

Kurakara Highschool class 2-3

As Ichigo entered his classroom he couldn't help but think about the strange girl he had encountered earlier today. "Good morning Ichigo." A cheer full girl with orange hair said. " Oh, hey Orihime," Ichigo replied then sat down in his chair and Rukia followed behind him doing the same while the rest of Ichigo's friends soon gathered around him. "What's wrong with Ichigo he seems to have some thing on his mind," Uryu said, using his index finger to fix his glasses and Chad simply nodded in agreement. " He's probably thinking about the strange girl we encountered this morning" Rukia replied.

"Is she cute?" Keigo asked interrupting the converstation which cause him to get an uppercut to the chin knocking him out cold. "Was that really nessecary Ichigo?" Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend, inquired. As soon as Ichigo was about to answer their homeroom entered the class telling everyone to settledown and go to their own seats. "Morning students before I take attendance I have to inform you that we have four new transfer students form a foreign country and they'll be staying here for a while, you better be nice to them," their teacher warned.

There were mumbles in the class and confused looks on their faces. "You may come inside now," the teacher instructed. Three of transfer students entered the class, Ichigo recognized Grimmjow and Ulquiorra immediately and so did his friends. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow also caught the attention of the other children in the class I mean it's not every day you see both strange and good looking people. Then there was a sudden out burst that made everyone except Ichigo and his friends jump in their seat. "Ah shit, why the hell are these doors are so fucking short."

My P.O.V

I sighed when I heared Nnoi's out burst then I headed over to him and crouched beside him to see if he's alright. "Nnoi you ok," I asked ever grinning espada who seemed like he was in pain. " Of course not I just hit my head in the top of the fucking door'' he replied covering his forehead. "Next time bend your head before you enter the class it will cause less trouble for all of us," I said then I lead Nnoitora inside the classroom.

Everyone was looking on us with indifferent expresssions after looking around the classroom for a good while I finally spotted Ichigo. " Please introduce yourselves," the teacher said seemingly snapping back to reality. " Ulquiorra Schiffer," end of introduction not even a nice to make your aquaintance talk about taking plain to a whole different level. Next was Grimmjow I honestly was interested in hearing it but that didn't last long "Yo ~ Ichigo let's continue our fight where we left off." Grimmjow stated smiling and already in position for a fight. Which cause everyone else in the class to panick.

I used the back of my hand to hit him in the face to stop him from making a mess of the class "The teacher told to introduce yourself not to make death threats grimmjow," I told him knowing that he would get in trouble with Aizen if he cause too much trouble. "Tch Fine, I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaque," the he turned around to me then asked " Happy?" "Very much so," I replied smiling. "I'm Nnoitora Jiruga and this is my pet," Nnoitora exclaimed while resting his arm on my head.

Normally I would've ignored it but we're in public it might not mean anything to him but it make me fluster I'm not even sure if I was blushing or not. "Hi I'm Saori Sendou nice to meet you," I said smiling " Just so you know I'm not his pet I'm just watching over these idiots." I added trying to get rid of any misunderstandings. " I hope you didn't include me in the idiots your watching over," Ulquiorra was clearly angry with me for calling him a idiot but as you know he's a statue without expressions.

"Nice to meet you all" the teacher said wearily " As for your seating arrangements-" " I want to sit infront of Ichigo" I stated which caused everyone to look on Ichigo "Is he a friend of yours" the teacher questioned. "Something like that." The teacher didn't inquire anymore she decided to let me sit infront of Ichigo, Ulquiorra was placed behind Orihime, Grimmjow beside Uryu and Nnoitora left of Chad, quite a seat arrangement don't you agree. "Nice to meet you Ichigo," I said turning around to face Ichigo and I raised my hand to offer a hand shake.

Ichigo stared at my hand for at least 20 seconds before he took it and shook hands with me. "Saori right, aren't you an arrancar?" "I'm pretty sure you can figure out that I'm human." " Yeah," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. " Anyways what did you mean by the - OW!" Ichigo got interupted by a duster in his face from the teacher. " Saori your a nice girl stay out of bad company like Ichigo," the teacher announced. "I'll try." I said even though it's impossible.

Class went by quickly and somehow Grimmjow and the others seemed interested. Before we knew it, it was lunch time my favourite time of day. We bought our lunches which was udon, watermelon bread and juice boxes weird I know that all too well. We decided to go on the roof to eat many because in the class people would question us. I opened the roof door to see Ichigo, Keigo, Rukia, Chad and Mizuiro eating their lunches. "Hey guys," I shouted waving to Ichigo. I walked over to them and of course the other three tagged along. I sat down and placed my food tray in my lap " "hey girl, how the hell do you open this." Grimmjow said holding the juice box to my face.

"You take the straw at the side and poke the hole at the top," is it me or did that sound seriously wrong. A frown formed on Grimmjows face as he studied the box everyone, from Ichigo to Ulquiorra, was watching him to see what he would do. Two minutes past and he was still staring on the box then he got fed up and crushed the box with his hand, and of course the juice was sprayed all over his face. "pfft," I tried to contain my laughter. "I'm gonna fucking kill who ever invented this piece of shit," a wet grimmjow said clenching his fist. "Don't worry grimmjow I bought an extra one," I showed him it and made sure the straw was in the juice box.

Then Traditional japanese indoor doors had appeared out of thin air, the first door slid open followed by the second and a black hell butterfly flew out. A senkaimon was opening I thought to myself. The shinigami had stepped out and I recognized him at first glance this shinigami had a unique air about him, elegance if thats what you'd call it he had shoulder length black hair and in it he wore his kensaiken. There was no mistaking it the shinigami was none other than captain of squad six Byakuya Kuchiki.

"N-N-Nii sama" Rukia said in surprise.


End file.
